To Keep a Ponyboy
by Kylelover101
Summary: Darry has a plan to Keep Ponyboy from never running away ever again, Soda is in on the plan too. But Pony doesn't agree
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! everyone I'm back! with more Outsiders! This Outsiders story is gonna' be more then ten chapters...for now. I might change it by adding more, but I'm going for ten to start out with. But, I'm glad everyone loved my other Outsiders stories. I just wish people would Read my South Park stories too..Well, I'm gonna' have some songs in here as well, just to clarify you...**

**WARNING: MY SPELLING IS BAD! **

**I don't own the song...or the Outsiders...I can only wish I did. **

**bold lettering: song  
><strong>normal lettering: story.

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1- MIGHT MAKE ME BELIEVE<strong>

**Darry's P.O.V**

_"don't you yell at him!"  
>after that, I punched him...well, more liked slapped, but who cares? i hurt...my baby brother. I hurt him. I've never felt so bad in my entire life. he hates me, Thats why he ran away. He;s gone, And I'll never see him again, no matter how hard Soda, and everyone else, and I look. We wont find Ponyboy. Or even Johnny. I'm glad Johnny is with Pony, I'm not saying I'm glad he's gone, but I know he's with Ponyboy. I just hope...Ponyboy isn't lying somewhere in some steet...dead.<em>

_"_Darry!" I jumped. I looked up at a tired, and pale kid brother of mine. Sodapop. He must of been calling my name. Wow, I yell at Pony for just zoning out like this? I guess I do take it on him too hard.

"Sorry, Soda...just thinking where to look next for Pony."  
>"we've looked EVERYWHERE!" Soda sounded hopeless. Soda plopped down on the kitchen chair and pintched the bridge of his nose. I looked at Soda more closely. Yup, those were tears...<p>

"Our kid brother is smart." I said. "I know...he is...and I know, that he is somewhere safe." I sighed. forget what I said, I HOPE he's somewhere safe.

**I got miles of trouble spreadin' far and wide  
>bills on the table gettin' higher and higher<br>they just keep on comin' there ain't no end in sight.**

I'm just holdin' on tight...

I gulped. I tried to get the image of Ponyboy yelling and screaming at me, cursing my death to come faster, wishing I would send him away, or worse...I find him, but he's dead...I chucked on my spit.  
>"Darry? you gonna' live?"<br>I get up and drink a glass of water.  
>"no, Soda...I'm not..." I tried to hide the tears...I really did, but they ran down my face.<br>"oh..honey..." Soda gave me a hug. I returned the hug, but I still felt empty inside. We needed Ponyboy, to compleate this hug.

**I've got someone who loves me more than  
>words can say, and I'm thankful for that each and<br>every day. and if I count all my blessings  
>I'll get a smile on my face.<br>**  
><strong>Still it's hard to find faith.<strong>

We had the whole gang look for them, even Tim had some of his buddies on the look out for Pony and Johnny. I held on to Soda as hard as I could, I didn't wanna' loose another brother. I don't know why that thought just now came to me, but I guess it was what everyone thought when they lost a sibling.  
>"Darry, we got a few more hours, lets look for Pony..."<br>I nodded. Even though we were drenched in sweat, and our clothes were soaking wet (from running around, and pusshing the truck back to the house because it was brok down,) we still went to look for Pony and Johnny.

Soda and I were now running, literatly, running as if the devil was at our heels. I called out his name, even though I didn't know what good that'll do.  
>We stopped at soda's work, and I put in two dollars and out popped two ice-cold Cokes. I handed Soda one bottle and the first thing he did was put it to his temples. I didn't blame him. Steve went out of the shop, he was working for Soda's shift as well.<br>"any luck?" He asked. Since when was Steve concerned about my kid brother?  
>I shot Steve a mad look. He backed away a few feet.<br>"Shut up!" I screamed. I think it was the worry and the heat that got to me. "you don't care bout' him! you never did! all you want to know is when he'll come home, so you can make him feel bad!"

Steve gave me a blank look, then went back into the shop.

"Darry..." Soda put his hand on my back..."I have faith in Pony...he'll come home..."

**But if you look in my eyes  
>and tell me we'll be alright if you promise never to leave<br>you just might make me believe...**

I looked at him. You better be right Soda.

I stood up after finishing my coke and started running again, looking for Pony. Soda followed, I didn't notice the MISSING sign steve put up in the window...showing Ponyboy's smilieng face. I didn't mean to snap at Steve, but I always noticed the mean looks he gave Ponyboy. Ponyboy would just be saying "Hello" to him, and he'd call him a lingering-brat!  
>I'ts not as if I noticed, he's been doing this to Ponyboy since the kid was two, when Soda really wanted to be in Ponyboy's life. I'd play with Ponyboy when I was little too, but now...I guess the days with Ponyboy are gonna' be memories.<br>I shook my head, no. I wasn't gonna' let that happen!

**it's just day to day tryin'  
>to make end's meet What i'd give<br>for an address out on easy street.**  
><strong>I need a deep margarita to help me unwind<strong>

**Leave my troubles...behind... **

We stopped running after ten minutes or so. We just wound up back at our house. Now looking as if we came from the swimming pool. I sighed and phanted. wheezing and coughing. Soda went to the back of the house, grabbed the hose and sprayed himself, he sprayed me too. But I still took a shower after that. Soda and I sat on the couch. I was staring at the blisters we had on our feet.

"we...haveta'...call it...a night..." Soda said, still phanting.  
>I nodded, but when the phone rand I got up to get it. "Hello?" I answered.<br>"Yes, this is Oaklahoma state hospital, we have a paitent of ours...saying he wants his brother..he gave me this phone number and asked if I could call."  
>I gulped...Ponyboy?<p>

**But if you look in my eyes  
>and tell me we'll be alright if you promise never to leave<br>you just might make me believe...**

**I useed to believe in us, When times get tough  
>Lately I'm afraid that even love is not enough.<strong>

The doors opened and there I saw a dirty Ponyboy. I heard he went into a building that was on fire to save some kids! I would of yelled at him, but then I remembered I would of done the same thing.  
>Soda gave Pony a big bear hug.<p>

"Ponyboy..." He ran over to me and gave me a hug.  
>"Darry!" he said. "Darry...I'm so sorry..."<p>

My emotions didn't last long..."Pony...I thought we lost you, like we did mom and dad"

**If you look into my eyes And tell me **  
><strong>we'll be alright if you promise never to leave<strong>  
><strong>you just might make me believe...<strong>

**oh, you just might make me **  
><strong>you just might make me believe...<strong> **  
><strong>

We brought Ponyboy home that night...I made a vow over mom and dad's grave, I sowre to them, I would never let Ponyboy get hurt, or feel unwanted! I cried again that night, seeing soda hold Pony, he never wanted to let go, neither did I, and I intend to do so.

**oh, you just might make me **  
><strong>you just might make me believe...<strong>

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p><strong>Cool, huh? <strong>  
><strong>Well, Darry has some plan up his sleeve...I wonder what it is? <strong>

**Oh, well, R&R my loyal fans!**

**no flames!**

**-Kylelover101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! everyone I'm back! with more Outsiders! This Outsiders story is gonna' be more then ten chapters...for now. I might change it by adding more, but I'm going for ten to start out with. But, I'm glad everyone loved my other Outsiders stories. I just wish people would Read my South Park stories too..Well, I'm gonna' have some songs in here as well, just to clarify you...**

**WARNING: MY SPELLING IS BAD! **

**I don't own the song...or the Outsiders...I can only wish I did. **

**bold lettering: song  
><strong>normal lettering: story.

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2-OVERPROTECTIVE. (by Britney Spears)<strong>

**Pony's POV**

I woke up to find Soda sleeping still.  
>I smiled. I worrried my brothers too much. I wok up and went into the kitchen to find Tim on our couch.<br>"Hi tim.."  
>he looked up at me, and smiled a bit. "Hey."<p>

"Can I get you somthing?" I asked.  
>"no...I'm gonna' go anyway...see ya'"<br>"see ya'" I nodded, and he left.

Weird.

I started cooking an egg. when Two-Bit came in the door.  
>"He-ll-ooooooooo!" He screamed. "anyone home?"<p>

"In here." I called.  
>"PONYBOY!" he came in a swung me around. An egg grashed into the wall, as did another in my hand.<br>"Damit Two-Bit!" I said. he can get on my nerves sometimes. But Two-Bit is good for a laugh when you are feeling down now and then.

Darry and Soda woke up and ran into the kitchen to see Two-Bit grinning.  
>I was currently bending over to pick up the mess, when I felt a smack on my ass. I blushed, who just slapped my ass? I turned bright red.<p>

"TWO-BIT!" Darry yelled. "what the hell is your problem?" he asked.  
>"that's sick!" I yelled. I rubbed my cheek were Two-Bit slapped. I grunted. and went back to frying my egg.<br>"Ponyboy!" Darry yelled. I turned around, what was wrong?  
>"what?" I asked.<br>"I'll cook breakfast, just...get away from the stove..." I think Darry just wanted to be nice to me. I shurgged, and sat at the table. Soda looked tired. I smiled at my brother, and held his hand, reasuring him. When breakfast was ready, Two-bit licked his lips.

"Yum..." He moaned.  
>"Be lucky Darry is feeding you, and not shoving his foot up your ass." I said.<br>Two-Bit looked at me. "your right, better say my prayers..." He folded his hands together.  
>"Lets say grace..." Soda said, Even though we aren't religious, Mom and Dad still wanted us to say grace. We folded our hands together.<br>"rub-a-dub-dub, thanks for the grub." Two-Bit said.  
>"TWO-BIT!" Soda and Darry yelled. I had to giggle, that was funny.<p>

**Soda's POV**

After breakfast, I HAD to go to wrok. I tried to stay home, but Darry insisted that I go.  
>"I'll be here, kid brother, don't worry" He said. I hopped into the car with Steve. I still hadn't talked to him since yesterday. I smiled at him, but he didn't return one to me. I started to get worried, Steve and I had our fights, but they didn't last five minutes. We could argue about one thing, then an idea came to mind and we found ourselvs laughing over somthing so stupid.<p>

"so, Pony...came home?" He asked. Pony? since when did he call my kid brother by his name? The niecest name he's ever called my brother...was a brat. Now he thinks he has the right to call him Pony? like nothing mattered?

"Don't call him that!" I snapped. Steve looked at me, with a suprised look on his face. I was surprise, where did this come from?  
>"I'm sorry...it's just that...yes...he came home." I said.<br>"well, you havn't been eating, more or less sleeping..." Steve pointed out. Steve then stopped the car, and from under the dashbord, he picked up two sodapops.  
>"don't drink your family Soda..." Steve got me laughing at that one.<p>

I just hope, Darry's plan doesn't make Pony feel...smushed.

**Darry's POV**

I gotta' lay down the rules...theres no question bout' that. Pony has drawn the line, I can't loose him again.  
>"Pony!" I called for Pony.<br>Ponyboy came in the kitchen. I took out a chair to have him sit next to me. I sighed.

"Pony...things are gonna' change around here." I said. He looked confused, but he'll thank me later. "Pony, I'm sorry, but the cerfew you have now, insted of it being ten-thirty, will be ten. And I want you telling me where you are gonna' be after school, insted of just leaving school, and running all over God's-creation." I said.

Ponyboy cocked and eyebrow. But he smiled.  
>"I guess that seems reasonable." He said. "But...why?"<br>I didn't wanna' tell him the truth, that I wanted to make sure that he wasn't gonna' runaway ever again.  
>"It's just...I realize that, you are too young to be out that late. I mean, it's not so bad now is it?" I asked.<br>"guess not." Ponyboy said. "alright..." He still didn't look sure. So we watched a few movies. I looked at my now sleeping brother. I smiled. as I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and he buried his face into my chest. I wont ever let somthing like this happen again.

Ever.

**(A/N enjoy the song!...you'll hear it again!)**

**I need time (time)**  
><strong>Love (love)<strong>  
><strong>Joy (joy)<strong>  
><strong>I need space<strong>  
><strong>I need me<strong>  
><strong>(Action!)<strong>

**Say hello to the girl that I am!**  
><strong>You're gonna have to see through my perspective<strong>  
><strong>I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am<strong>  
><strong>And I don't wanna be so damn protected<strong>  
><strong>There must be another way<strong>  
><strong>Cause I believe in taking chances<strong>  
><strong>But who am I to say<strong>  
><strong>What a girl is to do<strong>  
><strong>God, I need some answers<strong>

**What am I to do with my life**  
><strong>(You will find it out don't worry)<strong>  
><strong>How Am I supposed to know what's right?<strong>  
><strong>(You just got to do it your way)<strong>  
><strong>I can't help the way I feel<strong>  
><strong>But my life has been so overprotected<strong>

**I tell 'em what I like**  
><strong>What I want<strong>  
><strong>What I don't<strong>  
><strong>But every time I do I stand corrected<strong>  
><strong>Things that I've been told<strong>  
><strong>I can't believe what I hear about the world, I realize<strong>  
><strong>I'm Overprotected<strong>

**There must be another way**  
><strong>Cause I believe in taking chances<strong>  
><strong>But who am I to say<strong>  
><strong>What a girl is to do<strong>  
><strong>God I need some answers<strong>

**What am I to do with my life**  
><strong>(You will find it out don't worry)<strong>  
><strong>How Am I supposed to know what's right?<strong>  
><strong>(You just got to do it your way)<strong>  
><strong>I can't help the way I feel<strong>  
><strong>But my life has been so overprotected<strong>

**I need time (love)**  
><strong>I need space<strong>  
><strong>(This is it, this is it)<strong>

**I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna**  
><strong>What I what what what I'm gonna<strong>  
><strong>Do about my destiny<strong>  
><strong>I Say No, No<strong>  
><strong>Nobody's telling me just what what what I wanna do, do<strong>  
><strong>I'm so fed up with people telling me to be<strong>  
><strong>Someone else but me<strong>

**(Action!)**

**What am I to do with my life**  
><strong>(You will find it out don't worry)<strong>  
><strong>How Am I supposed to know what's right?<strong>  
><strong>(You just got to do it your way)<strong>  
><strong>I can't help the way I feel<strong>  
><strong>But my life has been so overprotected<strong>

**I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna**  
><strong>What I what what what I'm gonna<strong>  
><strong>Do about my destiny<strong>  
><strong>I Say No, No<strong>  
><strong>Nobody's telling me just what I wanna do, do<strong>  
><strong>I'm so fed up with people telling me to be<strong>  
><strong>Someone else but me<strong>

**What am I to do with my life**  
><strong>(You will find it out don't worry)<strong>  
><strong>How Am I supposed to know what's right?<strong>  
><strong>(You just got to do it your way)<strong>  
><strong>I can't help the way I feel<strong>  
><strong>But my life has been so overprotected.<strong> 

* * *

><p><strong>woah..<strong>

**now, just to fair warn you all, THIS IS JUST THE BEGINING.!**

**Oh, well, R&R my loyal fans!**

**no flames!**

**-Kylelover101**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! everyone I'm back! with more Outsiders! This Outsiders story is gonna' be more then ten chapters...for now. I might change it by adding more, but I'm going for ten to start out with. But, I'm glad everyone loved my other Outsiders stories. I just wish people would Read my South Park stories too..Well, I'm gonna' have some songs in here as well, just to clarify you...**

**WARNING: MY SPELLING IS BAD! **

**I don't own the song...or the Outsiders...I can only wish I did. **

**bold lettering: song  
><strong>normal lettering: story.

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3-NOT ALLOWED?<strong>

**Pony's POV**

I left the house before Soda or Darry got up. It was noon. I was tired of waiting for them to get up. I sighed maybe Dally could do somthing with me.

I walked out of the house just to see Dally come up the steps.  
>"Hell, speak of the devil!" Dally had me in a head lock. "I was just thinkin' bout' ya' little buddy!"<br>"ow! Dally!" I said. Two-Bit or Steve usually gave me head-locks they never hurt as bad as Dallas's though, and I'll admit, no one, wants a head-lock from him. Dallas let go of me, and pushed me.  
>"Ow!" I said as I landed on the concrete.<br>"quit being a baby, lets go!" Dallas grabbed my hand and dragged me. We walked to the movies, where we saw Two-Bit.  
>"Hey fags!" Two-Bit called.<br>"fuck off queer!" Dallas said.  
>"Pony! your back!" he said and ran up to me, but stopped when his nose reached my nose. I felt un comphterable being this close to him. But he stoped. Then looking at me, not blinking, he spit in my face!<br>"Two-Bit!" I screamed. That was nasty!  
>Two-Bit chuckled, while Dallas was looking for a way to sneek in. "How long is this movie?" I asked. I didn't want to worry my brother.<p>

"bout' an hour..." two-bit guessed.

After the movie, we walked out of the movie house...peacefully (yeah right! Dallas destroyed it, by booing te screan and throwing his soda at the projector) We started walking home. I guess I was pretty lucky that the movie was only an hour long...YEAH RIGHT! it was a whopping four! I walked into my house...looking at a verry pissed off Darry.  
>"Where the hell were you?" he screamed.<br>"a-at the movies.." I answered quickly.  
>Darry did a strange thing then, he rushed up and hugged me.<br>This...was...odd. I know I should of woken up Darry. But, he's never did anything like this before...

"Pony...Pony...why? why did you leave without talking to me first?" He demanded.

"I-I" I'm speechless.  
>"do you know how worried I've been?" Darry asked. (more like screamed)<br>"I-I'm sorry..." thats all I said. he's never been like this, usually when I went to the movies and came home around this time he wasn't too scared. Accept that one time when he hit me...that it! After I ran away, I brok that trust-chain. Now, Darry thinks he has to keep me under some type of adult supervision now...I guess thats what happens when people run off.

"No more..." He said. "No-No more movies...unless I'm with you..." He said.  
>I didn't know what he ment by that...but I nodded my head in responce...I just don't know anymore. What had gotten into Darry?<p>

"from now on...your not allowed...to go around town without me...got it?" He asked while still embracing me with his hug.  
>What could I say? what got into Darry?<p>

**Here we go I'll smile for you now cause your sad **  
><strong>But I'm not allowed to be sad<strong>  
><strong>And here we go I'll make a joke for you now but you smile<strong>  
><strong>But I'm not allowed to be sad<strong>

**Turn away forming on the inside from your sky**  
><strong>Feel no pain and did it ever want to wonder why<strong>

**Here we go I'll burn for you now cause your mine **  
><strong>But you're not allowed to be feel nothing<strong>  
><strong>Careful I may fall apart for you now but you cry<strong>  
><strong>But I'm not allowed to be sad<strong>

**Turn away forming on the inside from your sky**  
><strong>Feel no pain and did it ever want to wonder why<strong>

**Turn away forming on the inside from your sky**  
><strong>Feel no pain and did it ever want to wonder why<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, some action is starting now!<br>Well, R&R my loyal fans!**

**no flames!**

**-Kylelover101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

**I just love this story...though, I'm getting more "hits" then "reviews" I would like more reviews please. **

**:) **

**WARNING: THERE IS A WARNING SIGN UP WITH ABSALUTLY NO WARNING! **

**I took the idea given to me by: ClarkKentsgirl96 (that's her name on Fan fiction). I think this just might be the straw that broke the camels back for everyone's favorite older brother: Darryl. So, I hope you all like this and there will be a flashback coming up soon. Also, I hope that everyone gives me ideas! My E-Mail is:**

** HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pony's POV<strong>

I was sent to bed earlier that night. Darry said since I was about to hit puberty soon, I'll have to get more sleep and exercise then I normally would. Which I found odd. I usually ran around town with Johnny and Two-Bit all summer. But then again what happened at the church, I highly doubt Johnny will be able to even move by himself without help. I sighed, I really wanted to see him right bout now, but when I tried to the first time, the nurse shoved me out and said they were doing surgery. I felt scared, what if Johnny was dead? I didn't want that to happen.

Soda was out with Steve and wont be home till two probably. Steve wasn't being pissy at me either when Soda asked if I would like to go. He actually looked eager for me to hang with them. Though, Darry told Soda "no." Well, after what happened I don't' blame him.

I remember the Poem Staying Gold, I told Johnny:

**_ Nature's first green is gold, _****_Her hardest hue to hold. _****_Her early leaf's a flower; _****_But only so an hour. _****_Then leaf subsides to leaf. _****_So Eden sank to grief, _****_So dawn goes down to day. _****_Nothing gold can stay. _**

I hope he would Stay gold…and Stay. I tried to sleep, but noting worked, pretty soon I found myself actually hitting my head against my desk. I wasn't tired, just fucking bored out of my mind now. I started walking to my closet, I might as well take a trip down memory lane if I'm going to not be able to get some fucking sleep. I thought. I opened the old dusty box to see all the things Mom put in before she died. Like some of my old clothes and old books I used to love as a child. I came across a small leather jacket I remember this! Curly and I had matching small leather jackets, once when Elvis came on the TV all of us dressed up in out Tuff clothing and messed around. Curly and I must have been six or seven at the time. I laughed on that memory, because for the first time ever I saw booze. Dad let me have one sip, butDallaslet me drink two bottles. Mom was pissed at me for about a week.

I smiled and breathed in the sent of the jacket, Mom washed it before she put it away for good, it still smelled nice. I also remember the day I was jumped for the first time. Well I wouldn't call it me being jumped because I was about ten at the time Curly and I were walking home from school when a couple of "blooming Soc' came up to us and started talking crap about us, we were ready to take them, but thankfully Steve and Soda showed up. Steve and Soda were in Middle school at the time and no one wants to fuck with someone who's older then you and stronger then you, I'm pretty sure bout that.

I rolled back into bed, feeling suddenly tired but mostly overwhelmed I thought about visiting Johnny tomorrow, maybe my brothers would come with me. I knowDallaswould love to. Speaking of which, I have no idea where he went probably at Bucks, or the hospital himself.

I woke up to a surprising sight. I wasn't in my room, I was in Mom and Dad's old room. I must have been sleep walking. I did that once. It was around the beginning of school, and Dad bought three bottles of Pepsi, well, I must of slept walked into the kitchen and drank the Pepsi, because I woke up on the table with two empty bottle around me and one half empty bottle in my hand. But, I usually don't sleep walk. There is a chance that I did, but something tells me I didn't. I got up and stretched, allowing myself to wake up. I hopped out of bed and walked out to the porch, where I was enjoying a smoke. I breathed in the nicotine that was probably killing my lungs. It felt relaxing, and I felt safe and secure. Maybe Johnny is allowed visitors

I sat on the porch swing, and rocked back and forth, remembering the nights mom used to swing me on the swing. We'd cuddle up in a blanket, and she'd hold me tight and sing me songs, tell me stories and poems. Sometimes dad would take me out into the backyard and he'd point out the constellations in the sky. I smiled on the memories I have of them. I can't help but smile. I felt like crying actually, mom and dad didn't have to take care of me, they could have given me and my brothers up for adoption, or abused us. But they didn't. They didn't raise us because they had to, but because thy wanted to. The key word "wanted" that's what set me crying. I loved my parents, and still do to this day I love them with all my heart.

My brother Soda came out and saw me tearing up.

Soda sat next to me and threw his arm over my shoulder.

"So many memories here on this porch swing" He stated. "I loved them all."

"Yeah, I wish we could have created more memories with them though." I started. "I wish they'd stayed and not of gotten killed because some bastared didn't wanna' stop for a red light" It made me mad; Mom and Dad are dead, because some idiot didn't want to drive by the rules. We have to suffer, because he "didn't want to".

"Pony, we will encounter people like that." Soda said. "We will encounter ignorant people who think they are tuff stuff, which they're not."

"We put up with them every day, they're called a soc" I responded. Soda cracked a grin and started laughing. I too had to laugh on that. Wow. Soda and Darry didn't have to work today. I thought of this as the perfect time to ask him if we could find out about Johnny. I had to do the unthinkable though. When Darry was done with breakfast, I got on my knees and put my hands together. Looking at him with pleading eyes. Darry found this funny though; as did Steve and Two-Bit when they walked in the door.

Darry agreed to let me see Johnny, but if the people didn't want us there, then we'd have to leave. Darry said we'd leave at eleven. It was Ten-thirty and I was anxious. I went to get dressed, when I noticed my black shirt shrank a little in the wash, it was a little tight, but sung. The cut off was right bellow my belly-button. I put on a pair of jeans that were a little snug as well. God, I'm banning Soda from doing the laundry.

I walked out into the living room where I was commented by Steve.

"Hey, Pony, you know that shirt makes you look like a fag, right?" He asked.

"Hey, Steve you know your face, makes you look like a queer, right!" It wasn't a question. Steve stood up and ran after me, thankfully I ran out the door before he could get a lick on me. I was pretty scared for about a minute, until I noticed Soda and Darry chased after us, I figured around the block then they'd catch up to him

We arrived at the hospital for two reasons, Reason one: was to see Johnny. And reason two: Steve needed and ice pack, to cover his black eye from Darry.

"Is Johnny Cade available for visitation?" Soda started flurting with the girl at the front desk.

"Um…in an hour…..then yes." She was totally head over heals for my brother. God, I hated to wait, especially in a hospital.

This is going to take forever!

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R people!<br>If I dont' get more then 5 reviews, I'll just stop this story. **

**:)**

**-Kylelover101 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

**ClarkKentsgirl96 (that's her name on Fan fiction). thanks for the reviews! **

**EVERYONE! DARRY MIGHT SOUND A LITTLE...WEIRD IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pony's POV<strong>

"I'M BO-O-O-O-O-ORED!" Two-Bit whined like a little two year old.

"Want some cheeze to go with that "whine?" Dallas commented. Oh! dally joined us when he realized he had to wait. He was actually suposed to be at an excersizing treatment, but he's skipping.

I smiled. "Good one Dallas." I said.

Dallas smiled a bit.

I was getting kind of tired (and sick) of watching Two-Bit try to spit in the air and see if his spit would land back in his mouth.

"Two-Bit, you are truly nasty." Steve said. "Stop."

"What are you talking about? I may be messy, but I'm not nasty. I clean up stuff all the time!" Two-Bit said.

"But, Two-Bit the only thing I've ever seen you clean is your plate." I said. Darry, Soda, Steve and Dallas started laughing.

"Yeah, yeah..." Two-Bit said. "Atleast I-"

Two-Bit was cut off by the doctor. The doctor didn't look so sure though. I was worried, as if I wasn't worried about Johnny already.

"Everyone may see Johnny, but one at a time, I'll just leave and give you some time to think about who will go-"  
>"ME! I'M FIRST!" Dallas shouted. I was shocked. Dallas ran past the doctor and into Johnny's room. I sighed, well, looks like I'll be waiting even LONGER then I wanted. I sighed, this was gonna' be a while.<p>

Soda and Steve went to the Cafe to get something to eat while I stayed with Darry. I was squirming in my chair trying to get comfortable. As well as trying to get some sleep in the process. Darry turned to look at me and patted his knee.

"Come over here Pony, come sit in my lap." I was a little stunned, I usually had soda hold me, but I guess since I ran away from home, I guess he wants to patch things up so, reluctantly, I sat up and walked over to him. I sat on his lap and leaned my head on his big shoulder. He held onto my back with his hands and arms. keeping me safe in his arms and un agains his chest. I couldn't help but feel very sleepy I yawned and closed my eyes...

Only to wake up to the sound of screaming.

"He's my son! I should be able to see him!" my eyes shot open to see Johnny's mother. She was struggling with a nurse who was trying to kkep her back.

"He doesn't wanna' see you, so just go to hell you bitch!" Dallas shouted outside of Johnny's room.

"Dallas, you no good hood!" she shouted.

"You bitch, you don't deserve a good son like Johnny, you don't deserve to fucking look at him! Get away!" Dallas shouted. When they got Johnny's mother out of the hallway Dallas left the room. I wanted to follow him but insted I went into Johnny's room. I was him crying, he was bandaged almost head to toe. he had IV stands next to him and to be quite frank, it was a sad sight to see.

"Johnny?" I called. He didn't answer. He was sleeping.

I sighed. Maybe tomorrow I could see him.

* * *

><p>"Darry! I'm not fucking five leave me alone!" Soda laughed. DSarry was trying to get Soda to take a shower.<p>

"Soda, at least wash your face you smell." Darry said.

I sighed, We just got home from trying to see Johnny and it was about time for bed in the Curtis house...heh, heh.

Soda rushed off to the tub and Darry came and picked me up..."What the?" I said.

"Come on..." Darry said, as he carried me to bed.

I was a little stunned, Darry hasn't done this since I ran away.

Darry kissed my forehead and said:

"Good night Kid brother." He closed the door and left me, well...shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R people!<br>If I dont' get more then 5 reviews, I'll just stop this story. THIS CHAPTER WENT OUT TO: **ClarkKentsgirl96 ****

**-Kylelover101 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

**ClarkKentsgirl96 This chapter goes out to you! I hope you like it! I hope everyone is happy that I made the liberty of having this story longer then ten chapters...so be prepared for that. **

**WARNING: OVER-PROTECTIVE BROTHER! AND SCARY STORIES!**

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pony's POV<strong>

Steve, URGH! I truly hate him!

I was sitting at the table and Steve and I were having a stare-off when he did somthing totally rude. He picked up his fork with out looking down and tossed some chicked in my face.

"Cheater!" I yelled.

"Never siad I couldn't!" Steve said.

Soda started to laugh but Darry rolled his eyes.

I wiped the rest of the chicken grease off my face with a napkin. Steve is a cheater. I've seen him cheat on test once in class. I've seen him cheat in poker, I've seen him cheat at almost every thing! God he really needs to learn how to play fair!

Two-Bit came barging into the room and randomly shouted:

"Ghost stories!" Two-Bit smiled. "I wanna' have Ponyboy go first!"

"What are you talking about?" Darry asked.

"If it's somthing stupid then I'm leaving." Steve commented.

"I just wanna' hear a ghost story..." Two-Bit cried.

"If I tell you a ghost story...will you shut up?" I asked.

Two-Bit nodded and smiled. Two-Bit was always found of Ghost stories. but I don't think he'll be happy about my story. We had a subsitute teacher on Halloween once and he told us a story, that quite litteratly would make Dallas Winston scream. So, I'm going to re-tell the story...Hee, hee..

"After dinner...let me eat." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Soda's POV<strong>

Ponyboy has always been the story-teller of the house. Ever since he was two he'd ask mom and dad or Darry and I if he could read to us. It was mostly him reading to me because well, I'm dumb let's face facts...I'm retarded. Even though Pony says other-wise, I'll always think of myself as the dumb kid on the block. My baby brother was reading chapter books when I was begining to say words like: Magic and appreciate. But, this is just one of the many things I like about Ponyboy, he can create somthing beautiful from somthing old, or ulgy looking.

After dinner everyone went into the living room to tell stories.

"Okay, Two-Bit, now don't crap your pants when I tell you this..."

"Bring it on!" Two-bit smiled.

"Why am I here?" Steve asked.

"sssh!" I heard Darry hush steve up. "Go on Pony.."

"Alright...Just to let you know, this is based off on a true story..." Ponyboy said. I rolled my eyes, but smiled. Ponyboy looked calm and relaxed when he started to say his story.

"Once, there lived a newly wed couple. They must of been in their early twenties. They got married on a worderful spring day. They decided to buy a house. They wanted to buy a house and raise their future children in the house." Pony started.

"Let me guess the house was haunted?" Steve asked.

"SSSH!" Two-Bit said.

"Anyway...The house they wanted...already had an owner..." Ponyboy smiled, just then as if by magic, thunder and lightning started to begin outside. I smiled this was going to turn out good.

"The owner was no where to be found, becuase supposingly the owner of the house was dead...though...so their lawyer had a court order that the couple owned the house." Ponyboy said.

I smiled...

"But." Ponyboy said. "As they were driving along to the house...it started to rain...ash."

Ash? I thought...This story was creeping me out

* * *

><p><strong>PONYBOY'S POV<strong>

I could see Sodapop was geeting antsy so I decided to speed up the story a bit.

"Ash...?" Sodapop asked.

"Ash...but, it was thick and wet. And gooey...as if it were drenched in somthing." I replied.

"So, thinking it was nothing the couple made it's way to the house. Seeing that it was late when they arrived to the house...they pulled out two sleeping bags and decided to walk in, find a room and go to bed." I said.

Darry smiled.

Steve looked annoyed, but interested at the same time.

Soda and Two-bit were listening closely.

"They found theat since the house was empty with people but full with fernature they'd take the licking of having the living room as their bedroom for the night..." I said. "It was deathly quiet in the house..."

I lowered my voice.

"The man and woman...huddled together, started to drift off when they heard water running..."

I saw Darry's face go a bit pale.

"The man telling and reasuring his wife that it was the rain...felt a bit scared too, becuase it sounded like someone had the bath or fauset running." I made my voice go deeper.

"The man getting annoyed walked into the kitchen to turn off the water. As he left, he heard someone crying."

Just then we heard thunder go off again outside. I had steve's attention now.

"The man thinking it was his wife's walked back out into the living room, when he question her if she heard somthing...her reply...was no...The man thought since it was late and he wat tired that he was hearing things...Just then about ten minutes later, they heard a BANG!" I shouted at the last part. Making everyone jump.

"The man got up and went outside..." I said in a dark voice.

"NO NO! NOT UTSIDE!" Two-bit I think was getting scared.

"Shut. Up! Ya' Bum!" Steve kicked him.

"Anyway!" I said. "He went outside...only to smell smoke..." I said.

"Ponyboy this is getting retarded!" Steve said.

"SSSSSSHHHHH!" Soda sushed him louder.

I went back to my story, hoping Steve would keep his fat trap closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Two-Bit's POV<strong>

I was really loving this story, until some-fat head opened his mouth-STEVE!

"Ponyboy this is getting retarded!" Steve said.

"SSSSSSHHHHH!" Soda sushed him louder.

Ponyboy went back to his creepy story, I was loving and getting into.

"Only to smell smoke...So the man walked around to see what was going on...He could see smoke rising from the cellar in the back...that leads to the basement." I was creaped out.

"The man opened the cellar door and when it was fully open...There was nothing there, only darkness he heard someone scream."

I gulped.

"So, the man rushed back into the house seeing his wife fast asleep. Thinking it was a blessing from heaven he laied right next to her. The clock struck one in the morning and the man awoke with a start, seeing that his wife was gone."

"Ponyboy, this is stupid!" Steve said.

Darry got fed up and put his hand over Steve's mouth.

"Anyway, he got up and started looking around the house...when he couldn't find anything on the first floor he decided to climb the stairs to look for his wife. He walked down a hallway, it seemed as if he were walking for hours. Though it looked like a normal hallway, he didn't notice that it was dipping, dipping down."

I gulped another flash of lightning came into the sky and thunder followed.

Darry turned on the TV so he couuld hear the weather and listen to Pony's story.

"He came to an entertainment room, filled with children's toys books and a telephone" Ponyboy said the last part in a scary voice...I was creeped out.

* * *

><p><strong>Steve's POV<strong>

Ponyboy sure had a way of telling ghost stories it was scaring the fuck out of me, but I'll never admit that a tag-along kid scared me silly.

"The phone started to ring..."

Pony timed that right, becuase our phone started to ring, but everyone ignored it even Darry.

"So the man picked it up..."

I leaned forward.

"And the person on the other end said...in this errie old, withered voise said...get out of my house...get out of my house..." Pony said. "He said it as if a person were wishing death on the man...So the man hung up, not wanting to hear whoever was on the other line..."

Soda gulped and Darry shivered. Two-Bit looked like he were close to screaming.

"When the man hung up the phone, he ran to the door to find it locked..." Pony said. "He tried as hard as he could to open it...but he didn't know there was some...thing...holding the other end. The man tried to think of a way to find his wife. Until he felt somthing drip on his shoulder...it looked like blood...he looked up, to see his wife...hanging by an old rope, her neck snapped...and the words written on her forhead...get out of my house..."

I think everyone got scared.

"That's not all that happened...he saw the door handle open and there dead in the night...he knew that he wasn't alone for there standing in the door way was-"

Just then the Curtis's front door opened and we saw someone standing there Soda, Two-Bit and even Darry and Pony and I all screamed.

"Whoa!" I knew that voice. "What the hell is going on here?" It was Tim Sheppard.

I didn't notice till now to ever was deathly scared.

Ponyboy may be a tag-along, but he sure is a good story teller.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

I liked it that I scared everyone, maybe Two-Bit will think twice about asking me to tell him a scary story. Ha, Ha! Tim Sheppard showed up to know where Dally was. When we replied that he was in the hospital Tim then left. I'm gonna' keep a close eye on the news, there might be a headline saying: FIGHT AT A LOCAL HOSPITAL or somthing like that.

Darry was either scared still from my story or just wanted to bug me, becuase if it's that last choice he sure is doing so.

Soda and Two-Bit and Steve left with Tim to see if Dally was still in the hospital. I did want to go, so I could see Johnny but Tim said that dally already tried that and that they wern't letting anyone in due to surgery or somthing.

Well, like I was saying, Darry was on my nerves. He freaked out that I was neer the stove again. Then he did somthing weird...he poured me a bath...I haven't taken a bath since I was six. But Darry insisted, I think he was trying to be nice. After the weird bath Darry gave me, I decided to do somthing nice for him and make dinner.

I starting thinking about what Darry and Soda might want...I know some spaghetti! I started to boil the water and when that was finished I put in the long soon to be soft and twisty noodles.

"Now, to drain them" I smiled to myself. I had to be careful not to burn myself.

"PONYBOY!" Darry screamed.

I had no idea he was there, so I leaped in the air. having the hot water almost come flying down on me, if it wasn't for Darry who pulled me away in time.

"I told you not to go neer the stove!" He yelled.

"Why?" I asked. "I've made breakfast and dinner on the stove before..." I said.

"Because it's dangerous!" Darry yelled.

"How is it dangerous?" I yelled right back.

"From what just happened I'd say you could of burned yourself!" Darry siad.

"Only because you scared me!" I said.

"Just go to your room! I'm sick of hearing excuses from you! I'll call you when I get this picked up!"

I teared up, Darry wasn't like this...I ran to my room and slamed to door. I fell on the big bed Soda and I shared and cried into my pillow. what was up with Darry? Why was he acting like this? Why is he being so over-protective?

I must of been tired, becuase I fell asleep after a while.

"God take me now.." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R people!<br>**

**Hey! I need ideas, can you give me some? Make sure to make Darry sound as over-protective as possible...Hee, Hee poor Ponyboy...**

**If I dont' get more then 4 reviews, I'll just stop this story. THIS CHAPTER WENT OUT TO: **ClarkKentsgirl96 ****

**-Kylelover101 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

**ClarkKentsgirl96 This chapter goes out to you! I hope you don't make Darry yell at me like u threatened in the review! **

**EEEEPPP! I screamed when I read that (I actually did) **

**WARNING: OVER-PROTECTIVE BROTHER(S) **

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pony's POV<strong>

_I teared up, Darry wasn't like this...I ran to my room and slamed to door. I fell on the big bed Soda and I shared and cried into my pillow. what was up with Darry? Why was he acting like this? Why is he being so over-protective?_

_I must of been tired, becuase I fell asleep after a while._

_"God take me now.." I said._

I woke up to having someone shake me a bit. I looked up and there was Sodapop! I don't know why, but ever since I could remember, Soda has always made people happy. Like Dally for instance, Once Dally was just raging mad for no reason and when he came over, all Soda did was say Hi and Dally's temper went down a few notches. Soda has the golden touch. Too bad he thinks he's dumber then a sack of potatos.

"Kid, Darry says dinner's done!" Soda smiled.

Urgh, then there's Darry. The over-portective one. I sware I heard a record scratch when Soda said that. Here I was admiring my brother Soda and then he put's Darry in my mind

"Not. Hungry." I said. Then put my face down into my pillow again.

"Come on' it's pasta, and I don't wanna' be left alone with the big bad wolf." Soda joked.

"More like the big bad asshole." I said.

"What?" Soda smiled.

"Nothing." I replied.

Two-Bit came for dinner that night, he was reading a comic book. He flipped to a page and a picture came out.

"Hey, look it's Darry when he's pissed off!" Two-Bit smiled.

I looked at the picture it was a picture of a green man with big mussles, he had no shirt on, his pants were purple and torn. And he did look pissed off.

"Ha, Ha, Ha!" I laughed out loud.

"Guys!" The door burst open and steve Randle was in the kitchen.

"We can see Johnny!" He smiled.

Everyone was still and quiet for ten seconds, then everyone of us got up from our seats and ran to the truck. I was so happy to actually hear Steve talk, I can see my super-best friend in the whole wide world: Johnny!

**Soda's POV**

"Hey, buddy" I tapped steve's shoulder.

"Remind me to bring my plate of food when we have these things, cause I got the munchies." I replied.

Steve laughed. I wasn't laughing, I really was starving. Ponyboy tapped my shoulder and handed me a candy-bar. I ruffle dhis tuff hair The kid does come in handy when you're a starving monkey.

"One at a time for Johnny cade" A nurse said. Ponyboy took the chance and walked in first. I waited and then...

"JOHNNY!" Ponyboy screamed with delight. I smiled. That kid is like me at times. I smiled even bigger. But my tummy was growling agin.

"Darry..."I moaned. Darry looked up from looking down.

I made the saddest face I could think of maybe, I thought that would get me into going with Steve of the cafe for some grub. I liked it that Ponyboy gave me a candy bar, but that wasn't enough...

"I'm a growing boy..."I faked cried. "I want food!" I pouted.

"Sodapop, stop acting like a brat and go walk down the hall-way and get somthing then." Darry said.

"Yea! Come on, Steve!" I grabbed Steve by the collar and dragged him to the food!

**Ponyboy's POV**

"and then he hollered at me to get away from the stove..." I said to Johnny, I was telling Johnny what happened today and the other days he missed out on.

"That...sucks..." He breathed in. I wanted to cry, the condition Johnny was in, I never wanted anyone one to be in., I wouldn't wich this on a soc...well, it depended on what mood I was in. I'm sure dallas would wish this on them. Speaking of Dallas he was standing next to Johnny.

"Can you come home, Dally?" I asked.

"Home?" He said. "That's not my home...and Yes, I can get out of this shit hole."

Johnny was having trouble breathing, so a nruse had to kick dally and I out.

"Hey, Dally's Back!" Two-Bit smiled.

Soda tried to smile but his mouth was full of food. Steve got a evil smile and said:

"You missed out on the ghost story Pony told us today...tell it again Pones."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Two-Bit yelled and leaped in Darry's arms.

I started to laugh and told my story to Dallas.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R people!<br>**

**Hey! I NEED IDEAS! can you give me some? Make sure to make Darry sound as over-protective as possible...Hee, Hee poor Ponyboy...**

**Oh, The incredable Hulk didn't come out in the 60's **

**THIS CHAPTER WENT OUT TO: **ClarkKentsgirl96 ( And to my iddiot friends-Spongebob and Patrick) ****

**-Kylelover101 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello!**

**_Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname_  
><strong>**This chapter goes out to you! **

**Hey! I NEED IDEAS! can you give me some? Make sure to make Darry sound as over-protective as possible...Hee, Hee poor Ponyboy...**

**WARNING: OVER-PROTECTIVE BROTHER(S) **

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER! ( i know it's short,...but I NEED IDEAS!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pony's POV<strong>

Ever since Dallas came home, Things have tensed up like three notches between Darry and I. Like today...I was at a track meet and he came to watch me practice...(Like the nice brother he is) But, I was distracted and a Soc tripped me.

So now, I'm sitting here on the couch with a sprained ankle. Darry's been scoulding me and telling me that I won't be going to see Johnny anymore!

"What?" I screamed. "You can't do that! Johnny's my friend!"I screamed.

"Pony, with the condition you're in, I'm not letting you off that couch." Darry said.

"I hate you!" I put the big blanket of my whole body and closed my eyes, so I won't have to see Darry's face. I can walk just fine. If I can make it to the bathroom and to and from school without wincing in pain then I can walk to the hospital!

That's what I'll do...I'll take a walk!

* * *

><p><strong>Soda's POV<strong>

"Darr-bear, Wern't you a little hard on him?" I asked.

"No, Soda, as a matter of fact I wasn't!" He said. I under stand he didn't want Ponyboy to run-off again. But this was going to just push him further from Ponyboy not bring Ponyboy closer to him...

"Darry, I can't help but feel as if we're neglecting him. Not comforting him." I said.

"Believe what you wan't Soda...I know what I have to do..." Darry said.

"Look's like you don't know jack-shit" Two-Bit walked right in our conversation.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Darry asked.

"Well, hearing you say: you will not allow Pony off the couch...and you havn't notice that he's gone...that's Jack-shit coming out of your pot-hole"

Darry froze. I froze.

"Where...and how long has he been gone?" I asked.

"twenty minutes...Hospital" Two-Bit answered. I saw Darry book for it out the door.

Oh, God this can't end well.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

I'm comming Johnny. Was what went threw my mind. I'm coming...

I was wobbling as best as I could to the hospital. I know I hated hospitals but Johnny was in one of them for somthing I did it's only fair that I visit him. I could care less o fwhat Darry said about me not getting up from the couch. I want to see my friend and God-damnit I will!

I was walking as best as I could when I felt a huge had plant on my shoulder.

"Get your ass in the Truck." He breathed in my ear.

I turned to see darry...He looked Pissed!

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R people!<br>**

**Hey! I NEED IDEAS! can you give me some? Make sure to make Darry sound as over-protective as possible...Hee, Hee poor Ponyboy...**

**THIS CHAPTER WENT OUT TO: Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname**

**-Kylelover101 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Kylelover101 here. I continue with the story of: To Keep A Ponyboy. Read on!**

**WARNING: OVER-PROTECTIVE BROTHER..AND SPANKING...LOL Yes, I took that Idea that was given to me...**

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER! **

* * *

><p><strong>Pony's POV<strong>

_"Get your ass in the Truck." He breathed in my ear._

_I turned to see darry...He looked Pissed!_

I gulped. Darry has a thing about being mad, he can somehow make himself look taller and more looking like a bear then a human being. I gulped. Maybe I should run? No, that'll attract a cop and that'll have Soda and I taken away...and be put in a boy's home.

"I-" I started.

"You what?" Darry said. "You think you could of escaped with out me knowing?" He said. "Ponyboy, it's dangerous for you to be alone on the streets and I told you that I would be with you at all times where ever you would go or be coming from!" Darry said.

"But-" I started.

"Don't give me that, becuase you are going to wish you never stepped foot off that couch! and I highly doubpt that would be happening, because I'm going to make your ass hurt so bad It'll hurt just looking at it!"

Wait...what?

We arrived home and darry told me to go sit my ass in his room.

Darry told Soda to get somthing. But I couldn't quite make it out.

"NEVER MIND, I'LL DO IT MYSELF!" Darry yelled. I sprinted and fell on the bed. I turned to see Darry stangding in the door way. He shut the door. I noticed he didn't have the thick lether belt on his pants like he usually did.

"Ponyboy, sit up." Darry said.

I obayed, not knowing what he was going to do.

Darry came and sat next to me.

"Lay across my lap" I did so, I've never knew I was going to get spanked until Darry started pulling down my pants. I guess I walked right into this trap when I laied across his lap.

I tried to struggle out of Darry's grip, but he held me down and squeezed me till I winced in pain.

Darry finally had my pants down so only my boxers were showing. Darry rubbed my cheek with his hand.

"Ponyboy, do you know why, I'm punishing you?" He asked.

"No...wait...yeah, becuase you won't stop being an over-protecive asshole?" I said.

Darry took a swing with his black belt and smacked me across my ass.

"OW!" I cried in pain.

Darry took a few more swings and then a few more, he kept on kitting and spanking me until I was sobbing.

"Darry, sopt, I'll be good!" I said. "I'll be good!" repeating my words, depretley. Hoping that would make him stop hitting me. Darry started to pull down my boxer until he was hitting my bare ass.

"Darry..." I cried.

Darry hit me twenty times before he stopped. but before that was a totaly of thirty...so twenty plus thirty is fifty...I was spanked fifty times!I sobbed and sobbed. My ass did hurt. Darry pulled up my boxers and pants and rubbed my back.

"Ponyboy...you can talk to me now..." Darry soothed.

I wasn't going to follow for that! Nuh-uh! No way! I already walked into one trap I don't need another.

"Ponyboy, that hurt me too, it hurt to know that I had to punish you like that...I'm hurting too."

Yeah, but not in the same place. I wanted to say.

"Ponyboy..." Darry soothed again. He picked me up and let me sobbed into his chest. He rubbed small and big circles on my back. I could tell he was trying to make me talk but it wasn't going to work anymore. I won't talk to Darry anymore.

"Pony...I think I'd rather havve you sleep here tonight...it's late..." I looked at a clock on Darry's nightstand it was nine-thirty. I was a littly tired. Well, I was spanked to hell. Ya' think I'd be refreshed? Darry sat me on his bed and put his big blanket over me. I curled up in a ball trying to make him think that if I cringe at every time he tried to hug or hold me, he'll think he was wrong for hitting me like that.

"Good-night Pony...and I want an apology tomorrow..." Darry said. I almost gagged. I won't apologize to ya Darry, ya' fucking fuck-tard!

I cried myself to sleep that night...darry spanked me! He spanked me!

**Darry's POV**

I hope Ponyboy learned his lesson about running off when I tell him not to. I didn't want to do that, but if It's nessessairy then I'll do what I have to in this case, I had to spank him.

"Pony..." I walked in my room where he was still in my big bed.

"Ponyboy...are you ready to apologize?" I asked.

Ponyboy didn't talk, but he moved a bit. I walked over and started rubbing his back again. Then I held him. That's what mom and dad told me to do if I ever had a child. Mom and Dad got curious one day and told me "The Talk" And they said that when a child comes into the world, if you have to punish them...Wait a while till they know what they did wrong, then hold them and talk to them.

"Pony..." I said.

I walked away, Ponyboy wasn't going to act like this for long. I know Pony, he couldn't hate someone. Maybe dislike them for a while, but never "Hate".

"Oh, and by the way, you're grounded, for two days..." I said.

Ponyboy let out a cry.

I felt horrible for making him feel like this. But it had to be done...

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R people!<br>**

**Hey! I NEED IDEAS! can you give me some? Make sure to make Darry sound as over-protective as possible...Hee, Hee poor Ponyboy...**

**THIS CHAPTER WENT OUT TO: Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname**

**-Kylelover101 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Kylelover101 here. I continue with the story of: To Keep A Ponyboy. Please, please DON'T HATE DARRY! He's just being over-protective of Ponyboy becuase he's scared he'll run away again...Plus Darry's my top four of my favriote outsider Character...Read on! **

**WARNING: MORE SPANKING...LOL AND SOAP **

**:D (That's a Sodapop smile) **

* * *

><p><strong>Pony's POV<strong>

I was getting tired of "Hiding" From Darry. I'd crawl under to covers every time he'd come in and ask for an apology. He's not getting one! Why can't he get that threw his big fat head?

I was getting mad that he kept on asking for one!

I was done with hiding from him when he came into the room for the fourth time. I glared at him and he just replied with a dumb smile. Fuck you Darry! I wanted to shout.

"Ponyboy...Are you going to give me an apology?" He asked.

"Hell no, I'm not!" I shouted.

Darry looked surprised.

"I don't give a flying-fuck, if you want an apology! You're not getting one! You donkey-raping shit eater!"

**(A/N THAT'S FROM SOUTH PARK)**

Darry looked at me for a second then glared. He picked me up by my arm and dragged me to the bathroom.

"Let go of me!" I screamed.

Darry placed my ass on the toilet stool and locked to door.

"You wanna' cuss? Well, here's what you get for talking to the Adult in the house!" He picked up a bar of soap from the bathroom tub and told me to open my mouth.

"Darry!" I said. "Don't even try to put that in my mouth! Do you know how many toxins are in that? I could get sick!"

"Only if you swallow..." Darry said. "so do you want me to force it in? Or do you want to come willingly?" He asked.

I didn't want soap shoved in my mouth by Darry. And I didn't want to come willigly...well, I don't want soap in my mouth to begin with! I shook my head and covered my mouth. Darry looked pissed...He removed his belt again...

Shit!

"No! " I screamed. I tried to make a run for it out the bathroom window but Darry grabbed hold of the loop of my pants an managed to take them off while pulling me out of the window in the prossess...He put me over his knee again and with his belt slapped my ass about ten times, each getting harder and harder.

When he was finished, he slipped the bar of soap in my mouth.

"Stay here." He said.

He left a tear stained me still crying alone in the bathroom.

I took out the soap when he left. I could feel the crappy feeling in my mouth. It was odd tasting and felt creamy at the same time. I've got to remember to tell Sodapop to buy the soap in the can and not the bar-type.

**Darry's POV**

"Darry!" Sodapop called.

I looked up from grabbing what I needed and smiled at Soda.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Steve and Johnny and I are gonna' catch a movie, Where's Pony?" He asked.

"He won't be coming, he's gotta' write me an apology." I said.

Soda frowned. "I wish you wouldn't push him to his limits, Darry, then we wouldn't have this problem.." Soda said.

I nodded. I agreeded with Sodapop but Ponyboy does need to give me an apology.

"What time are you coming home?" I asked.

"When the movie's over, then we're going to the Dingo. We'll be home, maybe ten or eleven..." He said.

"Okay." I said. With that Sodapop rushed out the door and I made my way back to the bathroom. I saw Ponyboy still sitting on the edge of the bathroom tub and crying. I felt bad but he had to be punished.

"Ponyboy...If you won't tell me an apology...then write one." I said. I handed him a pencil and paper. He looked at me as if I was crazy. But I was going to get one.

He wrote: I'M SORRY. I didn't care it was somthing. I wasn't asking for a whole book of apologies just somthing like that pleased me.

"Thank you.." I said. He sniffed. I held him to my chest. Though he didn't hole me I still held him. I took the soap out of his mouth and he still cried silently.

"Did you learn not to cuss?" I asked. Knowing that he would answer "yes" He nodded. I smiled. Well, now that this is cleared...

"How about you and I-" I started.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted. Then he stormed off to his and Soda's room. I could hear him cry from all the way from the bathroom. I wanted to tell him that it hurt me to punish him like I had to, but what could I do?

I could tell he didn't want to talk to me so I left him alone...With nothing to do, I figured I'd wait for Sodapop to come home...

"Nine-hours and thirty-three minutes" I said. "This is gonna' be long..."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R people! (atleast 5 or 6)<br>**

**Hey! I NEED IDEAS! can you give me some? Make sure to make Darry sound as over-protective as possible...Hee, Hee poor Ponyboy...**

**THIS CHAPTER WENT OUT TO: **

**Aunna!**

**-Kylelover101 **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Kylelover101 here. I continue with the story of: To Keep A Ponyboy. Please, please DON'T HATE DARRY! He's just being over-protective of Ponyboy becuase he's scared he'll run away again...Plus Darry's my top four of my favriote outsider Character...Read on! **

**WARNING: RUNNING AWAY!**

**:D (That's a Sodapop smile) **

* * *

><p><strong>Pony's POV<strong>

I felt horrible.

I wanted to scream and yell at Darry for treating me like this...and on top of getting spanked, having soap in my mouth, I'm grounded? What the hell?

I figured I needed some space and there was a carnival going on...Maybe I'll just go and have some fun. I could care less if Darry finds me gone, maybe he'll die of shock and I won't ever get spanked! I smiled on that thought. I put on a new shirt and greased up my hair. I climbed out of my window and climbed down the gutter. It was hard to sneek out of a two-story house. Our house might look small but inside it's actually pretty big.

I walked around seeing the wonderful sights. The rides were all lit up and it was getting dark. I thought of playing a few games when someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"Ponyboy?" I looked over my shoulder to see..

"Cherry?" I smiled. "Hi." I said.

"Hello, are you alone?" She asked.

"Yeah, are you?" I asked.

"I came alone. I thought of meeting some friends, but they all ditched me. would you like to go one a ride or somthing?" She asked.

"Sure" I smiled.

Cherry and I went on the farris wheel and layed a few games. We were at this one game where you had to knock over glass bottles and if you knock them over then you win a big, pink teaddy bear. I've played this game loads of times and I've won everytime. Cherry looks like she was having trouble, so I took her hand and guide it and she knocked over the bottles.

"We got a winner!" Some sirens went off and people around us clapped.

The man handed me a The pink bear, I mena this bear was huge, I stood 5.7' so this bear was about...4.8' feet tall! I handed it to Cherry.

"Thank you" She smiled. Just then a few fireworks went off. We went on the farris wheel again and got the best view of the fireworks. It was the best night I had so far of my life.

"Thank you Ponyboy, I had a great time..." She smiled.

"Thank you too, keep the bear." I said.

"Thanks!" she smiled and started to walk away. I smiled. Cherry was a great friend to have and It was nice to talk to her without worrying about Socs or Greasers. I thought of walking home but then I remembered I had time to spare, I might as well see Johnny...

* * *

><p><strong>Soda's POV<strong>

"Well then where is he?" Darry was on a rampage. Ponyboy had been missing for about two hours and Darry was getting scared. I rolled my eyes.

"Darry, he was pissed off that you did all those things to him, maybe he needed some air, he probably went to the carnival, or to a movie, or hell, maybe see Johnny" I said.

"He doesn't realize that I have to go with him to places!" Darry said.

"Why?" I asked. "You let him go to places on his own before, what diff does it make now?" I asked.

"I't MAKES A HUGE DIFF SODAPOP!" Darry yelled. I backed off then. No one likes an angry Darry, not Darry himself.

"I told you he was the guy in the picture." Two-Bit held up a picture of The Increddable Hulk and I laughed.

"Shut up!" Darry yelled.

I sighed. "Should we look for him?" I asked.

Darry nodded.

I sighed again. Two-Bit and everyone else left to the truck and I asked quietly.

"Are you going to spank him when you find him?" I asked.

Darry looked at me, cold.

"I'll make his ass hurt so bad he'll be handi-caped when I'm done with him!"

"ten" I said. "you only get to spank him ten times" I tried to reason.

"Oh, kid brother, it'll be more then that" Darry growled.

Darry then slammed the door. I decided to wait for Ponyboy at home, I hope he comes home before Darry finds him.

"Oh, God Ponyboy...Come home, now!" I said to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R people! (atleast 5 or 6)<strong>

**THIS CHAPTER WENT OUT TO: **

**Cartercooper! **

**-Kylelover101 **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Kylelover101 here. **

**ONLY 2 MORE CHAPTERS!**

The reason why I ask for 5-6 reviews in my stories for each chapter is so I know that if I get about 5 to 6 reviews of people telling me to continue then I will. It's just so I know people want this story up-dated..

**WARNING: SOCS! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

**:D (That's a Sodapop smile) **

**SONG LATER IN STORY: OVERPROTECTIVE BY Brittany Spears (Told ya' you'd hear it again) **

* * *

><p><strong>Pony's POV<strong>

I was on my way to the Hospital when I realized that maybe I should head home I think I've scared Darry enough. I could care less if I did scare him though, it's Soda I'm worried about...If I go home and have Darry yell at me again, then I care less about him...It's Sodapop who's the reason I'm heading home for.

I started walking...but heard somthing rumble...I didn't bother to turn back because I could see in the store windows of this small town a blue Mustang following me. I gulped.

"I'll see Johnny tomorrow..." I said.

The car pulled up right infront of me and out came four Socs, sure, there were only four but they had mussles like Darry. I was scared now. Holy Shit! I wanted to run.

"Hey, Grease...We saw ya with a friend of ours..." The one with the blue shirt said.

"Yeah, that was Bob's girl...why are you with her?" It wasn't a question...

I ran for it.

"Get em'!" One shouted. I was in track and could run fast I was running down the once quiet street or this crappy town and was now being chased by four socs. I turned and saw they had their car now. A car could go faster then a human...

They did come up from behind me and with the bumber of their car they pushed me to the ground. I thought I was dead, my legs hurt and so did my whole body.

"Darrry!" I called. "Sodapop!"

No one was coming...

I felt their punched on my back and their kickings on my sides when I heard some others shouting and I felt tired. I couldn't see what was going on (due to a faggot who kicked me in the head) so I closed my eyes. Hoping that whoese would save me...kill these mother fuckers...

* * *

><p><strong>Darry's POV<strong>

"Darrry!" I knew that voice!

"Sodapop!" It was Ponyboy!

I got the truck in a parking position and the gang and I piled out and started throwing punches at these assholes. I landed a punch in one soc's face and I think he'll need stitches. Dally, even with a broken arm, kicked a Soc karate style in the gut and pushed him on to the ground. Two-Bit and Steve both lunged at the two other socs and Steve took off the steering wheel of the soc's car and started beating him with it.

I never felt so scared that Ponyboy might die! I looked at him, he was bloody in the facial area and from the waist down.

When we were done I gently picked up my fradgile brother.

I promised myself that I would protect Ponyboy...And I failed.

I gently put Ponyboy in the truck with me. I yelled to the gang to hop in the back since there was no more room up front.

I drove home, hoping that Ponyboy would stay asleep long enough for Soda and i to put medicine on him, because this could sting a bit for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Soda's POV<strong>

**I need time (time)  
>Love (love)<br>Joy (joy)  
>I need space<br>I need me  
>(Action!)<br>**

I could go out and help find Ponyboy, but I had a feeling he would be coming home...and I was right he did come home, in darry's arms because he got jumped! I was sitting at the couch tending to my brother's woundes. He moaned in pain.

"Yeah, I know baby...Hold still" I said. I tried to pat the washcloth on my brother's forehead, but it was giving him pain.

Darry was sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. I flet so sorry for him. It's not that I didn't know what darry was doing to Ponyboy. Darry was being over-protective of Ponyboy, only because Darry is scared right now, he's scared that if he steps out of line that he'll have Pony and I taken away.

"When's Bob's trial?" I asked.

I heard from Darry that since Johnny killed the soc that Pony and Him are at a trial. Darry shrugged. I don't think he cared at this point. I think he's more worried about Ponyboy laying half-concious on the sofa.

** Say hello to the girl that I am!**  
><strong>You're gonna have to see through my perspective<strong>  
><strong>I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am<strong>  
><strong>And I don't wanna be so damn protected<strong>  
><strong>There must be another way<strong>  
><strong>Cause I believe in taking chances<strong>  
><strong>But who am I to say<strong>  
><strong>What a girl is to do<strong>  
><strong>God, I need some answers<strong>

I put my hand on Darry's back. I wanted to ask him a question and I didn't know how to ask it.

"Darry, why are you so over-protective of Ponyboy?" I asked. Darry froze.

"I mean, banning him from touching the stove, telling him he can't go anywhere in town without you, putting soap in his mouth...And yes I know about that last part." I said.

"Why, Darry? Why?" I asked. I wasn't mad at Darry nor was I happy about the situation. I wasn't dumb, I knew what was going on from the beginging. I was in on the plan for a while but I stopped seeing how Ponyboy could barly breath at times!

"Do you realize, how much pressure is at stake here, Soda?" He asked.

"Do you realize...that if any of us step a toe out of line, that I won't see you or Ponyboy till you both turn eighteen?" He started to yell a bit.

"Darry-" I tired to reason with him. He was getting scared.

"DO YOU REALIZE HOW HARD IT'S BEEN FOR NOT ONLY ME BUT FOR EVERYONE?" He yelled. "I CAN'T HELP BUT WORRY ABOUT PONYBOY BECAUSE HE'S JUST A KID! HE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT GETTING JUMPED OR BEING TAKEN AWAY! AND IT'S MY FAULT IF HE DOES!"

** What am I to do with my life**  
><strong>(You will find it out don't worry)<strong>  
><strong>How Am I supposed to know what's right?<strong>  
><strong>(You just got to do it your way)<strong>  
><strong>I can't help the way I feel<strong>  
><strong>But my life has been so overprotected<strong>

I stood still.

I let darry cry for a bit. I felt so worried now. Seeing my big brother cry; that's somthing I haven't seen since I was three or four. I patted his back for a bit.

"Darry...You're right, I don't understand, well I do and I don't..." I said.

"But, I can tell you, is that if you keep a rope around Pony's neck he won't be happy anymore. I can't do anything about the social worker's mind. But we can keep our brother happy...Maybe if you let him loose once in a while, then he'll not be mad or short tempered with you as much..."

Darry looked up at me and I smiled. I left to tend more to my brother's brusies and scars...God they did beat the tar out of him.

**I tell 'em what I like**  
><strong>What I want<strong>  
><strong>What I don't<strong>  
><strong>But every time I do I stand corrected<strong>  
><strong>Things that I've been told<strong>  
><strong>I can't believe what I hear about the world, I realize<strong>  
><strong>I'm Overprotected<strong>

**There must be another way**  
><strong>Cause I believe in taking chances<strong>  
><strong>But who am I to say<strong>  
><strong>What a girl is to do<strong>  
><strong>God I need some answers<strong>

I put a pillow over Pony's head so he could sleep some more. I lit a cancer stick. I was really stressed out now. I heard the door slam and saw Dallas.

"Hey," I said.

"There's going to be a rumble..." He said. "The Park, Tim's joining us...Socs Vs. Greasers, We're fighting for Johnny." Then he left.

I can't miss out on this. Maybe Ponyboy can come...I smiled. I ran my finger's threw my baby brother's hair. He looked younger when he slept.

**What am I to do with my life**  
><strong>(You will find it out don't worry)<strong>  
><strong>How Am I supposed to know what's right?<strong>  
><strong>(You just got to do it your way)<strong>  
><strong>I can't help the way I feel<strong>  
><strong>But my life has been so overprotected<strong>

**I need… time (love)**  
><strong>I need… space<strong>  
><strong>(This is it, this is it)<strong>

**I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna**  
><strong>What I what what what I'm gonna<strong>  
><strong>Do about my destiny<strong>  
><strong>I Say No, No<strong>  
><strong>Nobody's telling me just what what what I wanna do, do<strong>  
><strong>I'm so fed up with people telling me to be<strong>  
><strong>Someone else but me<strong>

**(Action!)**

**What am I to do with my life**  
><strong>(You will find it out don't worry)<strong>  
><strong>How Am I supposed to know what's right?<strong>  
><strong>(You just got to do it your way)<strong>  
><strong>I can't help the way I feel<strong>  
><strong>But my life has been so overprotected<strong>

**I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna**  
><strong>What I what what what I'm gonna<strong>  
><strong>Do about my destiny<strong>  
><strong>I Say No, No<strong>  
><strong>Nobody's telling me just what I wanna do, do<strong>  
><strong>I'm so fed up with people telling me to be<strong>  
><strong>Someone else but me<strong>

**What am I to do with my life**  
><strong>(You will find it out don't worry)<strong>  
><strong>How Am I supposed to know what's right?<strong>  
><strong>(You just got to do it your way)<strong>  
><strong>I can't help the way I feel<strong>  
><strong>But my life has been so overprotected.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R people! (atleast 5 or 6)<strong>

**THIS CHAPTER WENT OUT TO: **

**EVERYONE!**

**-Kylelover101 **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Kylelover101 here. **

**ONLY 1 MORE CHAPTER! (THEN IT'S THE END!) **

**WARNING: OMG, I WROTE A CHAPTER WITH NO WARNING!**

**:D (That's a Sodapop smile) The story is gonna' be a little different for when it was in the book okay?**

**SONG: BROTHER by Alice in chains **

* * *

><p><strong>Pony's POV<strong>

I woke up with my head feeling as if I landed on a rock and cracked my skull. It hurt a ton, but not as much as my ribs did. I groaned. God I wanted to run now...because I saw darry right next to me, Shit! He's gonna' be so pissed off! I shouldn't of ran off, then he wouldn't be so mad at me all the time!

I don't ever use my head.

"Ponyboy..." He said. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

I nodded, even thought I didn't feel okay.

"Ponyboy, I need to talk with you..." oh, **S**ugar **H**oney **I**ce **T**ea!

"Ponyboy, the reason why I've been kind of...well, protective of you is because...Some social worker called when you were still in Winderxvill. He said that since you were missing that...That almost ruried my chances of having you...meaning you could of been sent to a boys home when they found you...And when I finally had you...I..." Darry...Startaed to cry?

* * *

><p><strong>Frozen in the place I hide <strong>  
><strong>Not afraid to paint my sky with <strong>  
><strong>Some who say I've lost my mind <strong>  
><strong>Brother try and hope to find <strong>

**More lyrics: .com/a/alice+in+chains/#share**

* * *

><p>I felt sad, Why hadn't Darry tell me this before? I would of listened to him then...<p>

"So, the reason why you didn't want me leaving the house without you...and everything else..." I said. "Is because of that?" I asked.

Darry nodded. "And...becuase I felt that even doing all that I made you misserable living here...so I tried my best to keep you happy and I failed..." Darry cried...

Holy Shit...

"Darry...Don't think for a second that you can't make me happy. Sure at times you and I don't see Eye to Eye and we argue...but, you're my brother, you're all I have..." I said.

Darry smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>You were always so far away <strong>  
><strong>I know that pain so don't you run away <strong>  
><strong>Like you used to do <strong>

**Roses in a vase of white **  
><strong>Bloodied by the thorns beside the leaves <strong>  
><strong>That fall because my hand is <strong>  
><strong>Pulling them hard as I can <strong>

**More lyrics: .com/a/alice+in+chains/#share**

* * *

><p>"Ponyboy..I always new you were good with words, but Damn Kid, you're making me cry..." Darry laughed.<p>

I smiled.

Just then Dallas for once in his life opened the door without letting it slam.

His eyes were red. As if he were crying?

"Dallas?" I asked.

"He's dead." Dally said.

"who's dead?" Darry asked.

Dallas chocked on his words..."Johnny..."

* * *

><p><strong>You were always so far away <strong>  
><strong>I know that pain and I won't run away <strong>  
><strong>Like I used to do <strong>

**Pictures in a box at home **  
><strong>Yellowing and green with mold <strong>  
><strong>So I can barely see your face <strong>  
><strong>Wonder how that color taste <strong>

**More lyrics: .com/a/alice+in+chains/#share**

* * *

><p>Johnny's dead...He can't be! Johnny's my best fried, he can't be dead, Johnny's the gang's pet, he's the puppy! he can't be dead! He's only 16!<p>

I closed my eyes...

"Nothing Gold can stay..."I said. I figured out what the poem means...Robert Frost was trying to tell everyone in his poem that...Why nothing gold can stay is because: We should cheriseh what we have...before it goes away...

I didn't see Dally shoot out the door. But I did hear a: BANG!

"Long live Dallas Winston..." I said.

Goodbye Johnny, Goodbye Dally.

** You were always so far away **  
><strong>I know the way so don't you run away <strong>  
><strong>Like you used to do <strong>  
><strong>Like you used to do<strong>

How did this happen? Johnny and Dally...are dead now. They are dead...They're not coming back. They're leaving me alone on this crappy earth. I'm alone...

"Ponyboy...I'm going to take Dally to the hospital!" Darry said. "Stay here!"

* * *

><p><strong>4 Days later<strong>

"May Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade be remembered as the loving friends they were to everyone" The prist ended.

I swollowed my saliva.

I knew what I had to write now...The essay. My English teacher needed for me to bring my grade up to atleast a B or an A It'll go like this:

**When I stepped out,into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house,I had only two things on my mind: Paul Newman,and a ride home.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R people! (atleast 5 or 6)<strong>

**THIS CHAPTER WENT OUT TO: **

**EVERYONE!**

**DON'T WORRY, THERE'S AN EPILOUGE COMING UP!**

**-Kylelover101 **


	14. EpilougeReviews

**Hello! Kylelover101 here. Well it's been a wonderful story for all of us! I hope you love this Epilouge.**

**It's pretty long**

* * *

><p>September 25th 1977<p>

"Has it really been ten years?" I looked over to see my movie star handsome brother. He and I were sitting on our future sister in law's patio. Darry and Emily were inside doing god knows what. I was so happy for him. Finally finding someone to love. Emily and Darry met at the middle of town. They went on a few dates and now are getting married in a few days...

"Ten years since what?" I said with scarcasm.

"You know, since Johnny and dally..." Soda's voice stopped.

"Since Johnny died in the hospital and since dally commited Suside? Yes, it has been ten years..." I said. Taking a puff of my cancer stick.

I smiled when I noticed that Darry and Emily started to make some sort of cake and Darry put a little frosting in Emily's hair now they were having a chocolate war. They stopped and went into a deep kiss.

"Don't worry Pony," Sodapop said. "We'll find love...Well I'll find love...again..any you'll find someone else too."

I nodded. It was exciting being twenty-four. And Sodapop, being twenty-sic and Ol' Darry a whopping thirty! I looked upon life now. Steve and Sodapop worked together as managers for the DX now. Steve had a little girl named Elizabeth. And was married to Evie.

Two-Bit had started a relationship with a girl named Lillith not too long ago.

So it was Soda and I who remained bachlors at the moment.

"I know we will, and not to worry." I said.

I was a famous author, I publised my first book: THE OUTSIDERS. I'm working on another book called: THAT WAS THEN THIS IS NOW. It's a sqeual to the Outisder's book. Though, my editor doesn't think so.

"Pony, let's go inside...It's getting dark." Sodapop stood up. I nodded. Watching the sky turn a dark blue then a purple...now it's a stary night. I noticed two bright stars...

"Hey, Mom and Dad...Ya' liking that Dally and Johnny are with ya'?" I asked.

I didn't know where that came from. But it just felt right.

I looked at Darry. And Sodapop. They truly did know, how TO KEEP A PONYBOY...Very happy.

* * *

><p>THE...END...<p>

(Still don't mind reviews...)

**-Kylelover101 **

* * *

><p><strong>cast:<strong>

**Ponyboy Curtis**

**Sodapop Curtis**

**Darryl Curtis**

**Two-Bit Matthews**

**Johnny Cade**

**Dallas (Bad-ass) Winston**

**The Socs**

**Reviewers:**

**CarterCooper101 **

**smileyface1627 **

**AbbyIsWhatWeAimFor **

**Aunna **

**ILovePepsi2 **

**Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname **

**Sassmaster626 **

**Kyori Uchiha of the Sand **

**Sodapopsgirl4eva **

**Spreilly Reilly **

**Danielle Curtis **

**deldara**

**luckyiceskater **

**eyesintothesoul **

**ClarkKentsgirl96 **

**Diehardoutsider **

**teenkid100 **

**JohnnyCake-Ponyboy **

**.uSxX **

**Nicky1992 **

**BACKINBLACK5612 **

**KateCurtis **

**Lostboysfan123 **

**Vampilla **

**sammy4eva **

**StraightLife116 **

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU, THANK YOU! BE SURE TO READ MY OTHER STORIES...WHO KNOWS THERE MIGHT BE A SEQUALL TO THIS...<strong>

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**-KYLELOVER101**


End file.
